Alptraum
by Gestirn
Summary: Sasuke erwacht nach dem Angriff auf das KAgetreffen in einem dunklen Labyrinth, wo ist er gelandet? Wird er den Weg nach draußen finden? Und was hat Madara damit zu tun? (Die Story wurde VOR der Enthüllung diverser Identitäten geschrieben.)


Story

Noch bevor er endgültig erwachte, spürte er seine schweren Glieder. Er fühlte sich wie zerschlagen. Besonders sein linker Arm brannte wie Feuer und seine Augen schmerzten. Vorsichtig versuchte er die rechte Hand und den Arm zu bewegen, doch ein dumpfer Schmerz ließ ihn innehalten. Alles in seinem Körper schien zu pulsieren und er gab einen fast unhörbaren Schmerzenslaut von sich.

Er lag auf etwas sehr hartem, wahrscheinlich auf dem Boden. Sein Schwert spürte er nicht mehr an seiner Seite, ebenso nahm er die Abwesenheit jeglicher Präsenz wahr. Er war eigenartig – er war völlig allein, obwohl er gerade noch auf dem Kagetreffen von Hunderten von Leuten umgeben gewesen war.

Das Kagetreffen?!

Was war geschehen? Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er gegen die Mizukage gekämpft hatte, dann hatte der weiße Zetsu etwas mit seinem Körper gemacht und dann... hatte ihn der Alte pulverisiert. Zumindest glaubte er das, aber die Erinnerung an den Schmerz fehlte. War er tot?  
Er musste herausfinden, wo er war. Langsam öffneten sich schwarze Augen und blickten an eine graue, kaum erleuchtete Decke, diese wurde von ebenfalls grauen, schmucklosen Wänden abgelöst. Mehr konnte er im Moment nicht erkennen. Mit einem kurzen Schmerzenslaut setzte Sasuke sich auf, doch diese Entscheidung bereute er sofort, da er sich beinahe übergeben musste, so schwindelig wurde ihm plötzlich. Er musste einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen haben, die Beule fühlte er an seinem Hinterkopf pulsieren. Der Gang war ebenfalls eintönig grau und schwach erleuchtet, obwohl er keine Lampen sehen konnte, Anfang und Ende waren in der Ferne nicht auszumachen.

Der junge Mann blinzelte. Nein, so konnte das Leben nach dem Tod nicht aussehen, selbst wenn man daran glauben sollte. Und da Sasuke der Meinung war, wer tot war, war endgültig tot, war er sich sicher, dass er diesen Zustand noch nicht erreicht hatte.

Ungeachtet seiner körperlichen Verfassung stand er langsam auf, hielt sich aber mit einer Hand an der glatten, kalten Wand fest, da er begonnen hatte leicht zu schwanken.

Er sah unschlüssig zurück, doch da er weder auf der einen noch auf der anderen Seite ein Ende erkennen konnte und sich die Gänge auch sonst völlig glichen, setzte er einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Der Korridor entpuppte sich als endlos.

Sasuke hatte sich soweit erholt, dass er sich nicht mehr an der Wand halten musste und festen Schrittes seines Weges ging, aber noch nicht so weit, dass er unnötig Chakra verbrauchte, indem er seine Geschwindigkeit erhöhte.

Vor einiger Zeit hatte er versucht sein Sharingan zu aktivieren, dies war ihm durch sein geringes Chakra allerdings nicht gelungen. Sowieso schien dieser Ort seinen Chakrafluss zu stören, so dass er sich nicht wirklich regenerieren konnte.

Er war in Gedanken versunken gelaufen, hob nun den Kopf und konnte – zwar in einiger Entfernung, aber deutlich erkennbar – das Ende des Ganges sehen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Wenige Minuten später wurde seine Erleichterung, die er sich jedoch nicht eingestand, deutlich gedämpft: das vermeintliche Ende war nur eine T-Kreuzung.

Die Entscheidung, ob er rechts oder links laufen sollte, stellte ihn vor das erste Problem. Sollte dies ein Labyrinth sein, sollte er immer die gleiche Richtung einschlagen, da er sich auf keinen Fall verirren konnte, in einem Irrgarten musste er den Überblick behalten. Und diese Weggabelung hier sprach eher für den Irrgarten. Er hatte keinerlei Waffen oder Markierungsgegenstände bei sich, er musste klug handeln.

Am Ende des rechten Tunnels waren Abzweigungen zu erkennen, im linken dagegen nicht. Sasuke zögerte.

Bei einem langen geraden Gang war die Möglichkeit sich zu verlaufen quasi ausgeschlossen; rechts war es dafür umso wahrscheinlicher auf eine Tür oder sogar den Ausgang zu stoßen.

Er blickte in den rechten Gang, als er plötzlich etwas Schwarzes aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Instinktiv wich er zurück, als das große Etwas schnell an ihm von links nach rechts so schnell vorbei zischte, dass er nichts erkennen konnte.

Eine Sekunde zögerte er. Das war ein Mensch gewesen, aber er hatte ihn mit keiner Faser seines Körpers gespürt. Sollte er in die Richtung gehen, aus der derjenige gekommen oder in die er verschwunden war? Sasuke verlor keine Zeit mehr mit langen Überlegungen, sondern eilte dem Mensch so schnell nach, wie es sein Körper zuließ.

Immer mehr Gänge zweigten nun vom Hauptgang ab, doch Sasuke hielt sich so lange darauf, bis er nach einer scharfen Linkskurve endete. Dort stand jemand in einem schwarzen Umhang.

„Hey!" rief Sasuke den Mann an – für eine Frau war er zu kräftig gebaut.

Doch dieser antwortete ihm nicht, sondern begann auf Sasuke zu zu rennen. Der junge Uchiha stellte sich in Abwehrposition, aber der andere verlangsamte sein Tempo nicht. Auch als er weniger als einen Meter entfernt war, beschleunigte er noch und... sauste mit einem leisen Windhauch durch Sasuke hindurch und verschwand in einem der Gänge.

Sasuke stand mit erhobenem Arm da und blinzelte. Er fühlte sich völlig kalt, als sei ihm der Tod begegnet und ihm fröstelte, obwohl es um ihn herum nicht kalt war. Diese Kälte kam sowieso von innen, dort wo sein Körper für wenige Sekunden mit dem des Unbekannten verschmolzen war. Sasukes Starre dauerte vielleicht nur Augenblicke, aber er schien minutenlang an Ort und Stelle reglos verharrt zu haben. Als die Welt sich wieder weiter drehte, wirbelte er herum und bog in den nächstbesten Gang auf der rechten Seite ein. Als er ein paar Minuten unterwegs war, spürte er plötzlich etwas auf der linken Seite und konnte gerade noch einen Schritt nach hinten machen, als wieder der Mann vorbei rauschte, seine Füße schienen nicht den Boden zu berühren und Sasuke war sich sicher, dass er ein Kunai hatte blitzen sehen, er hastete weiter.

Wo war dieser verfluchte Ausgang?

Immer wieder drehte er den Kopf in alle Richtungen, sein Sharingan funktionierte immer noch nicht und er erwartete jeden Moment einen Angriff. Nach jedem Gang begann ein neuer und langsam fragte er sich, ob er den Ausgang finden würde.

Eine Zeit lang geschah nichts mehr und Sasuke gestattete sich ein wenig langsamer zu gehen, als plötzlich der Mann neben ihm aus dem Gang herausflog und mit seinem Kunai am Anschlag einen Angriff startete.

Nur seinen perfekt trainierten Reflexen verdankte es Sasuke, dass ihm der Mann nur den linken Arm aufschlitzte und nicht die Kehle. Er drehte sich geschickt beiseite, verfolgte die zu schnellen Bewegungen seines Gegners und drehte sich noch im Flug um die eigene Achse, wobei er sich und seinem Körper mit der schnellen Bewegung keinen Gefallen tat. Sasuke wusste nach diesem Schlagabtausch, der keiner war, dass der andere es ernst meinte und noch viel schlimmer: dass er ihm in diesem Zustand nicht gewachsen war.

Er umklammerte seinen verletzten Arm und sah sich hektisch um. In der letzten wahrscheinlich halben Stunde war er weiteren Angriffen entkommen, hatte aber noch eine blutende Wunde an der rechten Seite und an der linken Wange davongetragen. Jeder Gang konnte sein potentielles Ende bedeuten. Er musste auf dem Hauptweg bleiben und immer zeitgleich nach rechts oder links sehen, wenn er nicht von hinten erdolcht werden wollte. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller.

Aber der andere schien ihn zu beobachten, denn immer wenn seine Schritte sich verlangsamten, folgte ein Angriff.

Sasuke war völlig außer Atem. Er hörte das Blut in den Ohren rauschen, seine Augen blieben nicht einen Moment still und er schwitzte.

Wieder hatte er eine Kreuzung passiert, als er am Ende des Ganges plötzlich die Gestalt erkannte.

Die Hetzjagd hatte begonnen.

Panisch machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und flüchtete in den Gang, den er als sicher eingestuft hatte. Sein Kopf ruckte herum, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. In diesem Augenblick stolperte er und seine Schritte wurden langsamer und das rettete ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben, denn von rechts sauste die Gestalt aus dem Gang, bereit zum Angriff und verfehlte Sasuke um wenige Zentimeter.

Beinahe hätte er aufgeschrieen, nun rannte er was er konnte in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Diesmal hörte er aber das Lachen. Es klang kalt und böse und es schien von überall her gleichzeitig zu kommen.

Sasukes gesamter Körper schmerzte. Er war in heller Panik, denn er war gerade eben wieder nur sehr knapp einem Angriff entkommen. Das zerfetzte Shirt zeugte davon.

Das Lachen erstarb nun kaum noch und trieb Sasuke in den Wahnsinn.

Er hatte sich eine Verletzung am Oberschenkel zugezogen, die ihn zwang sich langsamer fortzubewegen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, der Schweiß lief ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter und er hatte Angst.

Er hätte er nie zugegeben, aber er fürchtete sich, dass er hier sterben würde. Sein Blick glitt in den nächsten Gang.

Dort stand er und das Kunai blitze gefährlich. Sasuke stolperte zurück, drehte um und wäre beinahe im nächsten Gang auf ihn gestoßen.

Ein panischer Schreckenslaut kam über seine Lippen. Er machte erneut kehrt und flüchtete. Der andere spielte nur mit ihm und zwang ihm seine Richtung auf, er lotste ihn in einen bestimmten Gang.

Bis schließlich Sasukes größte Befürchtung sich bewahrheitete: er landete in einer Sackgasse.

Er starrte die kalte, graue Wand an und seine Augen wurden panisch als er das unheimliche Lachen hinter sich vernahm. Sein Herz schlug so schnell in seiner Brust, dass er nur noch das und sein eigenes Blut rauschen hörte. Er saß in der Falle!

In Zeitlupe und mit zitternden, schwitzigen Händen drehte er sich um. Er hatte gegen den Kerl keine Chance, er würde hier sterben.

In dem Moment als in das Kunai ins Herz traf, konnte er sehen, wer ihn verfolgt hatte: blasse, ebenmäßige Züge starrten ihm mit blutroten Augen entgegen, die schmalen Lippen waren zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verzogen, das war er!

Sein Schatten hatte ihn gejagt und er hatte sich selbst getötet!

[Ende Teil 1]

Schmerzen umfingen ihn.

Er wusste nicht, wo er war und was geschehen war. Er lag, das spürte er. Aber er war sich nicht sicher wo und in welcher Verfassung er sich befand.

Erst langsam klärte sich sein Gespür und langsam bildete sich ein Bild heraus.

Er lag auf dem Boden, auf dem Rücken und er war verletzt, aber es waren stumpfe Verletzungen, denn er fühlte nichts Nasses, was bedeutete, dass er nicht blutete.

Er hörte ein Rascheln neben sich und regte sich ein wenig. Diesmal schien es leichter zu gehen als beim letzten Mal.

Das letzte Mal? Das letzte Mal als er aufgewacht war, war er wie ein Tier durch endlose Gänge gejagt worden und hatte sich schließlich selbst getötet. Augenblicklich öffneten sich seine Augen.

Diesmal lag er in keinem Flur, sondern in einer Höhle oder einem Felsraum, denn die Decke bestand aus Stein und war sehr grob aus dem Felsen geschlagen worden. Allerdings kam von keiner Seite mehr Licht, was gegen eine Höhle mit einem Eingang sprach.

Wieder war neben ihm das Rascheln von Kleidung zu hören und er drehte langsam den Kopf.

„Sasuke! Du lebst!" hörte er eine weibliche Stimme neben sich und er versuchte seinen Fokus auf den Verursacher der Stimme zu legen.

In zwei Metern Entfernung saß Karin. Sie war an die Wand hinter sich gelehnt gewesen und beugte sich nun ein wenig vor, um ihn zu untersuchen.

Mühsam setzte er sich auf und sah sie an.

„Karin, was...?"

Sie erklärte ihm, was geschehen war.

Nachdem er gegen die Kage gekämpft hatte und zu verlieren drohte, war der Mann mit der Maske aufgetaucht, Madara Uchiha, dieser hatte sie beide in seine Maske gezogen und sie waren an diesem Ort aufgewacht. Sasuke hatte lange gebraucht, um wieder wach zu werden.

Er sprach nicht über seine Nahtoderfahrung, die er wohl in einem Genjutsu gemacht haben musste. Zumindest war das die einzige sinnvolle Erklärung.

Was in zur Zeit wesentlich mehr störte, war die Tatsache, dass sie beide gefesselt waren. Um ihren Hals waren Ketten gelegt, die in großen Ringen in der Wand endeten und ihren wenig Spielraum ließen. Karin erklärte ihm, dass sie keinerlei Chakra aufbauen konnten. Nach einem Versuch seinerseits stellte er ernüchtert fest, dass sie Recht hatte. Das Chakra wurde von der Kette an seinem Hals absorbiert, dann leuchtete die Kette und das Chakra verpuffte einfach.

Sie befanden sich in einem großen Raum, der in Stein gehauen war, so wie Sasuke es zuerst vermutet hatte. Sasuke, der sich ebenso wenig wie Karin frei bewegen konnte, konnte keine Tür erkennen, weder in der Decke, noch in der Wand oder im Boden. Wie waren sie hier herein gekommen und wieso hielt Madara sie hier fest?

Sie saßen eine Zeit lang schweigend nebeneinander.

Plötzlich geschah etwas mit einer der Wände – sie wurde flüssig.

Sie zerfloss nicht, sondern wurde durchlässig, ohne ihre Stabilität zu verlieren. Dann trat Madara hindurch.

Sasuke stand auf und reckte angriffslustig das Kinn vor.

„Was soll das? Ich verlange, dass du mich sofort gehen lässt!"

Madara lachte unter der Maske nur dunkel, blieb aber in einiger Entfernung stehen.

„Nun, nicht so voreilig. Ich hab dich schon einmal in einem Genjutsu gefangen – willst du wieder gejagt werden?" Sasuke biss die Zähne zusammen, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Ich werde dir jetzt eine weitere Geschichte erzählen, Sasuke Uchiha", er betonte das Wort auf seltsame Art und Weise. „Danach … nun wir werden sehen, für was du noch von Nutzen bist..."

„Ich bin nicht Madara Uchiha, ich bin sein Sohn, Tobi Senju. Der Sohn, den er vor der ganzen Welt verleugnet hat, da er von einer Frau des Senju-Clans stammte. Madara hatte sich mit Keiko Senju immer wieder getroffen und es kam zu einer Verbindung der beiden, als sie ihm schließlich erzählt, wer sie war und dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete, verließ er sie. Sie war so unglücklich, dass sie die Geburt nicht überstand. Aber sie schrieb alles auf: ihr Leid und den Verrat der Uchiha an ihr. Als ich älter wurde, reifte in mir der Wunsch mich an den Uchihas zu rächen. Ich überredete unter anderem Itachi dazu deinen Clan zu töten. Dass er dich verschonte, hatte ich nicht geplant. Als du dann zu Orochimaru gingst, dachte ich, dass dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hätte, aber auch hier irrte ich mich wieder. Nun ja ...", Tobi lachte leise. „Jetzt habe ich den letzten lebenden Uchiha unter mir und ich kann dir versichern, Sasuke Uchiha, es wird mir eine Freude sein meine Rache zu nehmen."

Sasuke hatte dieser Offenbarung nur stoisch zugehört. Es interessierte ihn nicht, von wem dieser Kerl abstammte und ob er Itachi zu diesen Dingen überredet hatte, dann kam eben jemand Neues auf die Liste der Menschen, an denen er Rache nehmen würde.

Als Tobi langsam auf ihn zukam und die rechte Hand erhob, war Sasuke eine Sekunde schneller, packte die Hand und verdrehte sie Tobi auf dem Rücken. Doch noch bevor er seinen Kniff ganz zu Ende geführt hatte, verpuffte der Mann in einer Rauchwolke und erschien neben Karin. Er lachte.

„Das hatte ich von einem Uchiha wie dir erwartet, immer auf der Hut zu sein. Aber glaube mir, dass wird sich noch ändern." Er verschwand lachend durch die massive Steinwand.

Sasuke gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich und ließ sich auf den Boden zurück sinken. Er war in diesem Zustand nicht in der Lage mit dem Mann mitzuhalten, er brauchte also einen besseren Plan.

[Überleitung]

„Siehst du, jetzt weißt du für was du gut bist", grinste Tobi und ruckte mit seinem Becken noch weiter nach vorne. Sasuke ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wären sie nicht auf seinem Rücken verschnürt gewesen, hätte er sie dem Mann um den dürren Hals gelegt und zugedrückt.

Es war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass sich Tobi an ihm verging und er konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun, außer nach ihm zu treten und dafür auch noch Schläge zu kassieren.

Der Schmerz war auszuhalten, er war an Schmerz gewöhnt, das wirklich grausame war die seelische Folter, die Tobi damit ausübte. Gerade stieß er wieder in Sasuke – hart und schnell, wie auch das letzte Mal. Dann stoppte er plötzlich und Sasuke riss panisch die Augen auf, als sich der Mann in ihn ergoss, dann presste er die Lider zusammen und sperrte die Welt aus. Das grausame Lachen hinter ihm, das leise Schniefen vor ihm und die Erniedrigung, die mit der Tat einher ging.

Als Tobi gegangen war und sich Sasuke gerade aufsetzte, hörte das Schniefen auf.

„Soll ich die Fesseln losmachen?" fragte Karin leise. Sasuke nickte. Er wollte jetzt keine Fragen und er wollte nicht reden, aber er war froh über das winzig kleine bisschen Hilfe.

Sie gab sich Mühe und berührte ihn kaum, als sich die Fesseln lösten und Sasuke noch immer auf dem Boden kniete und sich nicht rührte, verschwand sie wieder in eine Ecke. Dem Schwarzhaarigen war es nur Recht. Er wurde damit fertig, aber er brauchte keine dummen und leeren Worte oder Beileidbezeugungen.

Neben ihnen erschien etwas zu essen, zwei Schalen mit einem seltsamen hellbraunen Brei, der nach nichts schmeckte, aber halbwegs satt machte. Ihre einzige Mahlzeit am Tag.

Es waren mehr zwei Wochen vergangen – Sasuke hatte irgendwann angefangen zu zählen, wie oft sie etwas zu essen bekamen und die Zeit grob überschlagen.

Als Tobi den Raum betrat, sah Sasuke auf. Er wollte ihn töten, er wollte ihn immer und immer wieder töten. Langsam und grausam. Er hasste ihn!

Doch Tobi lachte nur, als Sasuke aufstand und ihn trotzig ansah.

„Sag nicht, dass du dich mir entgegen stellen willst, Uchiha. Das nützt nichts, das weißt du auch! Und nun runter auf die Knie, ich hab Lust auf einen Fick!"

Sasukes Selbstbeherrschung wankte nur für einen Moment, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen, doch dieser eine kleine Moment reichte Tobi aus, um ihn am Hals zu packen und zu zudrücken.

Er drehte sich in Karins Richtung.

„Komm her!"

Karin kam langsam auf die Füße, sie wurde zwar nicht gequält, aber ihr Mitleid mit Sasuke wuchs von Tag zu Tag.

„Stell dich hier hin und sieh zu!"

Tobi drückte Sasuke nun mit einer Hand an die Wand, während er mit einem kurzen Seil und einem Handzeichen Sasukes Hände auf dessen Rücken verschnürte. Der junge Uchiha drehte den Kopf von Karin weg.

„Nein, nein, Sasuke-chan. Du wirst sie ansehen, die ganze Zeit über, sonst könnten mir Ideen kommen, was ich noch alles mit dir tun kann." Sasuke weigerte sich den Kopf zu drehen, sollte er ihm doch drohen. Lieber ein paar Schmerzen als weiterhin dieses Tortur.

Tobi grinste unter seiner Maske.

Er zückte ein Kunai und statt es Sasuke an den Hals zu halten, wie dieser es erwartete, hielt er es ihm einige Regionen tiefer. Es beugte sich zu Sasukes Ohr und flüsterte: „Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dir deinen hübschen Schwanz abschneide und ihn dir dann in deinen Arsch oder in dein dreckiges Maul stopfe, hm? Würde dir das gefallen?" Er erhöhte den Druck mit der Klinge und Sasuke erstarrte. Das würde er wirklich tun, er würde ihn kastrieren. Und damit nicht genug, er würde... Er zog zitternd die Luft ein, dann drehte er den Kopf widerwillig und langsam in Karins Richtung.

Diese sah die beiden entgeistert an. Als sie die Klinge an Sasukes Penis gesehen hatte, war sie zunächst erschrocken, was sie aber viel mehr geschockt hatte, war der Ausdruck in Sasukes Augen gewesen, als er den Kopf zu ihr gedreht hatte – Angst und auch Scham. Als sich Tobi nun an Sasuke zu schaffen machte, stiegen ihr immer mehr die Tränen in die Augen.

Bisher hatte Tobi Sasuke immer vorbereitet, indem er ihm mit einem oder mehreren seiner angefeuchteten Finger geweitet hatte, diesmal spürte Sasuke sofort dessen Körper.

Sein Herz schlug schneller. Das würde schmerzhaft werden, das würde... Sein Puls raste, als er Tobis Glied an seinem nackten Hintern spürte.

Er verkrampfte sich, seine Lider und Lippen pressten sich zusammen und er atmete hektisch durch die Nase. Tobi schien zu merken, dass er Karin nicht mehr ansah, packte ihn bei den Haaren und donnerte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Sasuke gab einen kurzen Protestlaut von sich.

„Ich sagte, du sollst sie ansehen, Uchiha!"

Sasuke öffnete die Augen und sah Karin unverwandt an, er konnte Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen. Als er erneut Tobis Glied hinter sich spürte, presste er fest die Zähne aufeinander.

Tobi ließ sich Zeit und drang qualvoll langsam in den unvorbereiteten Eingang ein.

Sasukes Atmen wurde hektischer, als Tobi den ersten Muskelring durchstieß, weiteten sich seine Augen in Schock und er öffnete den Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei. Gott, bitte hör auf! flehte er in Gedanken. Es tat weh, es tat schrecklich weh und er konnte das mitleidige Gesicht von Karin vor seinem eigenen sehen, er konnte Tobi schnaufen hören, er hörte sich sogar selbst hektisch atmen und schließlich Karins Weinen.

Sein Peiniger nahm sich Zeit und Sasuke spürte jeden Zentimeter. Er versuchte nach vorne auszuweichen, doch mit einem kurzen Schritt presste ihn Tobi noch mehr gegen die Wand.

Nachdem er durch ein paar Stöße sein Glied genug mit Sasukes Blut bedeckt hatte, begann er den Rhythmus zu erhöhen.

Sasuke wurde immer heftiger gegen die Wand geschlagen, sein Blut lief langsam seine Beine hinunter und bildete eine kleine Lache am Boden. Tobis Hand in seinem Nacken zeigte ihm deutlich seine Unterlegenheit und Karin stand nur einen Meter neben ihm und konnte an seinem Gesicht seine Schwäche ablesen.

Stop! Bitte hör auf! Bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr. Die Worte würden seinen Mund nie verlassen, aber er stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Schon bildeten sich verräterische Tränen in seinen Augen, die er tapfer zurück blinzelte. Nein, er würde nicht anfangen zu weinen. Er würde nicht heulen wie ein kleines Mädchen. Verdammt, er war ein Uchiha! Er würde das durchstehen. Er würde das bisschen Stolz, das ihm geblieben war, mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigen. Er würde...

Als sich Tobi in ihm ergoss und sich kurz danach aus ihm zurückzog und die Hand von seinem Nacken löste, sank Sasuke in die Knie. Seine Stirn lehnte er an die kühle Wand, er hielt sich aufrecht auf seinen Knien. Sein Körper zitterte, er spürte wie langsam Tobis Sperma aus ihm herauslief und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als ein wenig Ruhe.

Er schluckte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

Nur nicht anfangen zu heulen, nur nicht anfangen zu heulen, nur nicht heulen...

Er wiederholte die Worte wie ein Mantra in seinem Kopf. Als ihm Tobi die Fesseln abnahm und lachend ging, wiederholte er es. Als Karin etwas fragte, wiederholte er es immer noch.

Er brauchte über eine halbe Stunde bis er es schaffte seinen Kopf zu heben und selbst dann war er froh, dass es inzwischen dunkel in ihrer Zelle war, denn so konnte er sich eine einzelne Träne erlauben, die langsam ihren Weg über seine Wange fand.

Tobi kam nun immer häufiger und Sasuke wurde schon übel, wenn er nur seinen Geruch wahrnahm. Er erschauderte.

„Oh, macht es dir Spaß? Ich kann dich gar nicht hören, Uchiha. Vielleicht sollte ich mal nachhelfen."

Sasuke lag rücklings auf dem Boden, seine Hüfte war angehoben und Tobi hatte sein Glied in ihn versenkt. Er scheuerte den jungen Mann grob über den grauen Untergrund, doch Sasuke weigerte sich erfolgreich ein Wort oder einen Laut zu verursachen. Den mentalen Breakdown hatte er erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht, war aber danach noch schweigsamer zu Karin gewesen als vorher schon.

„Ich bin es Leid, dass ich dir deinen Arsch mit meinem Sperma vollpumpe, Uchiha", hörte er Tobi gelangweilt sagen. Geistig drehte er dem Kerl gerade den Hals um, was interessierten ihn seine Probleme.

Doch das sollte sich ändern, denn Tobi zog sich aus ihm zurück und schob sein Glied dem völlig überrumpelten Sasuke zwischen die Lippen.

„Solltest du zubeißen, schlitze ich dich auf und lasse dich deine eigenen Gedärme fressen", drohte der ältere Mann.

Sasuke hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er schmeckte bereits Sperma auf seiner Zunge, er bekam keine Luft und er würde nicht tun, was der andere von ihm wollte.

Er würgte, als Tobi sich weigerte sich zu bewegen und Sasuke somit die Luft abschnürte.

„Wirst du brav alles schlucken, was ich dir gleich in deinen Hals spritze?"

Sasuke sah ihn panisch an, dann schüttelte er vehement den Kopf. „Hmm, überleg es dir lieber, kleiner Uchiha, die Luft wird langsam knapp."

Sasuke fürchtete sich davor, was Tobi mit ihm tun würde, wenn er ohnmächtig werden würde. Der Ältere bewegte sich leicht.

„Na?" Wieder ein Kopfschütteln, doch langsam wurde der Sauerstoff wirklich knapper und knapper und Sasuke begann reflexartig zu schlucken.

„Oh ja, ein schönes Gefühl. Wirst du schlucken?"

Sasuke sah hoch, langsam verschwamm seine Sicht – er nickte.

Tobi zog sich nur einen kurzen Augenblick zurück, doch es reichte Sasuke, um einmal tief Luft zu holen, dann stieß der Ältere wieder zu – wieder und wieder.

Als er sich schließlich ergoss, schluckte Sasuke zunächst, verschluckte sich aber und wollte ausspucken, als er eine Hand auf seinem Mund spürte.

„Schluckst du nicht alles bis auf den letzten Tropfen und leckst mich sauber, pisse ich dir in den Hals, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sasuke nickte, er war den Tränen so nahe wie noch nie zuvor. Er hatte Angst, er bekam keine Luft, er fürchtete die Strafe, die ihm drohte und er war so erschöpft – geistig und körperlich. Er wollte nur noch schlafen und weinen und sich zu einem Ball zusammen rollen.

Mühsam würgte er das Sperma hinunter und dann kamen die ersten Tränen. Sie kamen ganz von allein, Sasuke hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit sie zurückzuhalten. Seine Unterlippe zitterte und er zog sie beschämt zwischen die Zähne, dann zogen sich seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und schließlich rollten die Tränen. Er presste die Augen zusammen und wollte sich zur Seite drehen, aber Tobi saß noch immer über ihn gebeugt und genoss das Schauspiel sichtlich.

„Du bist so ein Weichei. Ich dachte, ich hab einen Uchiha vor mir, den letzten Uchiha, und du machst deiner Familie solche Schande", er spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und Sasuke weinte nur noch mehr.

Hör auf, lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe.

Als Tobi von ihm aufstand, rollte sich Sasuke auf die Seite und zog die Beine an den Körper.

„Das ist ja widerlich", Tobis Gesicht verzog sich vor Ekel, dann packte er Sasuke bei den Haaren und warf ihn Karin mehr oder weniger in den Schoß.

„Da, heul dich bei Mami aus."

Dann verschwand er.

Karin war erschrocken, als sich Sasuke plötzlich weinen hörte. Für sie war er der Fels in der Brandung, der alles über sich ergehen ließ, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Langsam löste sie seine Fesseln und sofort schlangen sich lange Arme um ihren Körper. Sie war den Tränen nahe, als sie Sasuke leicht über den Kopf streichelte, während er den Kopf in ihrem Schoß vergraben hatte und weinte.

Schließlich schlief er vor Erschöpfung ein.

„Stop! Bitte hör auf! Lass mich!... Bitte, hör auf, es tut weh!" Karins stiegen erneut die Tränen hoch, als sie Sasuke im Schlaf sprechen hörte. Er schluckte alle diese Worte, damit er seinen Stolz nicht verlor. Sie wischte sich über die Augen, gleichzeitig erwachte Sasuke.

Sasuke erwachte mit dumpfen Kopfschmerzen auf einer weichen Unterlage. Besser gesagt sein Kopf lag weich.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und erkannte rotes Haar – Karin. Wo war er?

Plötzlich fiel ihm die letzte Szene wieder ein und er setzte sich ruckartig auf. Sein Herz klopfte und sein Kopf ruckte blitzschnell zu Karin herum, die ihn ebenso entsetzt ansah, wie er sie.

In Sasukes Augen konnte man seine Gedanken so deutlich sehen, wie noch nie zuvor: Scham, verletzter Stolz, Angst und das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung.

Sie sagte nichts und senkte den Blick. Sasuke atmete langsam aus.

Was sollte er sagen? Es tut mir leid? Danke? Wir schaffen es hier raus?

Er hatte noch nie zuvor so die Beherrschung verloren, war noch nie so tief gesunken wie gestern. Langsam fuhr er sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare, als er sie wieder zurückzog, zitterte sie leicht. Er ballte sie zur Faust. Verflucht, er musste sich wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen.

Er atmete langsam ein und aus, schließlich stand er auf.

Karin saß ihm nur still zu. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie konnte überhaupt nichts unternehmen. Wie auch bei ihm, war ihr Chakrafluss unterbrochen und selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, war sie gegen Tobi keine wirkliche Hilfe.

„Wir müssen hier weg", stellte Sasuke plötzlich leise fest und drehte sich zu Karin um. Sie nickte nur. „Hast du einen Plan?"

Sasuke nickte langsam, dann sah er sie kurz an und kam auf sie zu. „Ich denke, er hört, was wir sagen. Ich sage es nur einmal, also hör genau zu."

Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und begann zu flüstern, sie nickte ab und zu, doch plötzlich.

„Sasuke, hinter dir..."

Der junge Uchiha drehte sich halb herum, doch er war zu langsam. Eine kalte Hand legte sich um seinen Hals und drückte ihn auf die verblüffte Karin hinunter.

„Ihr wollt wohl fliehen. .. Das könnt ihr vergessen, ihr schafft es nicht einmal aus der Zelle heraus, denn sie wird von nichts umgeben. Ihr seid in meiner Welt..."

Tobi packte Sasuke an der Kette um seinen Hals und drückte ihn gegen Karin, die immer weiter gegen die Wand zurückweichen musste. Dort angekommen, verankerte er die Ketten der beiden Gefangenen weiter oben in der Wand, sodass ihre Körper zusammen gedrückt wurden. Sasuke sah zur Wand, Karin blickte direkt in das einzelne Auge Tobis, das die Maske nicht verdeckte, es funkelte böse.

„Für die Idee mit dem Fluchtversuch werde ich euch bestrafen", grollte es hinter Sasuke und dieser ruckte mit den Händen an der Kette um seinen Hals. Verdammt!

Tobi zerrte an seinem Oberteil und riss es ihm mitsamt der Hose herunter. Sasuke presste seine Augen zusammen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Er fühlte Scham in sich aufwallen und auch Angst, Tobi würde ihn wieder vergewaltigen, er würde... Sasuke schluckte.

Doch was als nächstes folgte, war etwas ganz anderes.

Karin zog scharf die Luft ein und Sasuke wappnete sich schon für das Unausweichliche, als er plötzlich einen heftigen Schmerz auf dem Rücken spürte. Tobi hatte eine Peitsche mitgebracht, die er unbarmherzig auf Sasukes Rücken niedersausen ließ.

Die ersten Schläge steckte der junge Uchiha mit einem Zucken weg, doch die nachfolgenden wurden schmerzhafter und schlimmer, bis schließlich...

„Argh!"

„Ach, so groß und stark ist der tolle Uchiha gar nicht, was?!"

Wieder ein Schlag, gefolgt von einem Aufschrei. Sasuke hörte vor sich ein Schniefen und wusste, dass Karin weinte. Plötzlich folgte ein weiterer Hieb und Sasuke krallte sich mit aller Kraft in die Kette, damit er nicht in die Knie ging. Tobi hatte Spaß daran Sasuke das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und schlug immer weiter und weiter auf den bereits fast ohnmächtigen Uchiha ein, der die Schreie schon lange nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Er hörte den nächsten Hieb sausen, doch er traf nicht ihn, sondern Karin. Diese zuckte mit einem Schrei zurück.

„Das klingt auch gut", feixte Tobi und wollte wieder sie treffen, doch Sasuke schob sich langsam dazwischen.

„Lass... lass sie in Ruhe", sagte er leise. Er stützte seine Arme rechts und links von Karin ab. Sie kauerte sich leicht zusammen, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als sie Tobis dreckiges Grinsen sah.

„Wie du meinst! Zähle die Hiebe mit!"

Der nächste Schlag war härter, fester und Sasuke wusste, dass er nicht mehr die Peitsche zu spüren bekam, sondern einen Stock.

„Eins", er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wieder folgte ein Schlag, diesmal tiefer, er traf direkt den Hintern und Sasukes Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Zwei."

Diesmal traf ihn der Stock zwischen den Schulternblättern – hart. Er wurde nach vorne gedrückt und schrie leise auf. Bitte, hör auf! „Drei...", flüsterte er.

Tobi gab sich Mühe und traf Sasuke überall, jede Stelle in seinem Körper schmerzte und er war der Ohnmacht nahe.

„Fü...fünf...fünfzig", stotterte Sasuke leise, seine eigenen Schluchzer verhinderten, dass er lauter sprechen konnte. Er kam sich so klein vor, aus ausgeliefert und hilflos. Itachi, hilf mir. Rette mich doch. Mach das es aufhört! Bitte … stop!

Er hörte Tobi hinter sich rumoren, dann spürte er ihn ganz nah an seinem Ohr sprechen.

„So, jetzt kommt der lustige Teil!"

Sasuke drehte den Kopf ein wenig und sah ihn aus geröteten Augen an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein? Du willst, dass ich aufhöre?... Wie erbärmlich!"

Sasuke biss sich auf die Lippe und begann von Neuem zu weinen, er konnte gar nicht aufhören. Er wusste keinen Ausweg mehr. Wäre er nicht an der Wand fest gekettet gewesen und halb an Karin gelehnt, wäre er einfach in die Knie gesunken.

Tobi lehnte sich nun an Sasuke, welcher sofort einen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab, dann begann er Karins Kleidung zu öffnen. Die junge Frau schnappte erschreckt nach Luft und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu winden und die Hände wegzuschieben, doch sie konnte durch die ungünstige Position nicht sehen, was Tobi gerade tat.

„Lass deine Hände von ihr...", Sasuke versuchte ebenfalls die Hände zur Seite zu schieben, aber mit einem kurzen Fingerzeichen erschienen Handschellen an der Wand, in die Tobi die Hände der beiden einspannte.

„Ich werde sie auch nicht lange anfassen, glaube mir", Tobi begann nun in Karins Hose zu greifen und rieb mit den Fingern an ihrer intimen Stelle, dann umfasste er Sasuke schlaffes Glied und begann er zu pumpen.

Sasuke verstand langsam was geschehen sollte und er wehrte sich.

„Stop, hör auf! Du hast doch schon, was du willst. Lass sie in Ruhe! Stop!" Doch alles half nichts, Tobi drückte Sasukes Glied langsam in Karin hinein. Karins Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und sie wollte zur Seite, doch ihr Spielraum war so begrenzt, dass sie keine Chance hatte zu entkommen. Sasuke dagegen drückte sein Becken immer wieder nach hinten, drängte sich dadurch aber Tobi weiter entgegen. Doch dieser zog sich selbst die Hose aus und platzierte sich an Sasukes Hintern, dann drang er nach einer viel zu kurzen Weitung in ihn ein.

Sasuke zog scharf die Luft ein und drehte den Kopf von Karin weg. Er hörte sie hektisch atmen, er hörte Tobi hinter sich schnaufen und er hörte sein eigenes Stöhnen, während sich das große Glied seines Peinigers immer weiter in in schob und ihn vollständig auszufüllen schien.

Jedes Mal wenn Tobi nun nach vorne stieß, wurde auch Sasukes Penis in Karin ein Stück nach vorne geschoben. Langsam spürte er wie sein Orgasmus näher kam.

Sein Kopf ruckte zu Tobi herum, der immer stärker in ihn stieß, als dieser sich endlich in Sasuke ergoss, zog er sich augenblicklich aus Karin zurück, doch dann kam auch er und traf sowohl Karin, als auch sich selbst.

Müde ruhte sein Kopf an der Wand. Tobi löste die Kette um Sasuke und Karins Hälse und die Handschellen der beiden. Die junge Frau rutschte erschöpft auf den Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Sasuke stand noch immer da. Alles tat weh. Tobi hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihm auch noch die Brust zu verkratzen und an seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen. Dazu kamen die Verletzungen auf dem Rücken und dem Hintern, sowie das Sperma, das noch immer aus Sasuke heraus lief.

Seine Schultern bebten, noch immer klebte sein eigenes Sperma an ihm und vor allem an Karin, er hörte noch immer sein Keuchen.

Wie in Trance drehte er sich zu ihr herum.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er, in seinen Augen stand die Sorge und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, die Nägel drückten sich tief in seine Handflächen.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich... ich...", der große Sasuke Uchiha fiel auf die Knie und verbeugte sich ergeben vor Karin. „Es tut mir so leid!" er flüsterte nur noch, immer und immer wieder. Karin brach erneut in Tränen aus und legte beruhigend die Arme um Sasukes Hals.

Als Tobi das nächste Mal die Zelle betrat, wich Sasuke zurück.

Ihm stand die Angst förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Augen war schockgeweitet und seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern.

Da sie nicht mehr angekettet waren, schob Sasuke Karin hinter sich und drängte sie in die letzte Ecke. Sein Herz klopfte laut und er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Würde Tobi ihn heute anfassen, würde er ihn sicherlich anflehen aufzuhören und das könnte sein Stolz nicht mehr verkraften. Damit würde sein letztes Bollwerk fallen.

Tobi kam bis auf wenige Schritte an die beiden heran.

Sasuke sah ihm mit Mühe in die Augen, doch er hielt nicht stand und sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Ich habe dich gebrochen, Sasuke Uchiha. Meine Rache ist vollendet. Der letzte Uchiha steht vor mir und hat nicht den Mut mir in die Augen zu sehen. Du warst kein würdiger Gegner. Aber wir werden sehen, was mit dir noch geschieht", prophezeite der Maskenmann düster. Sasuke antwortete daraufhin nichts.

Als Tobi Sasukes Kinn anhob und er ihm in das Sharingan-Auge sah, begannen die Tomoe zu wirbeln und Sasuke wurde schwindelig.

„Du wirst zwar vergessen, aber in deinen Träumen werde ich die heimsuchen, das verspreche ich dir."

[Ende Teil 2]

Als Sasuke diesmal erwachte, war er müde, aber nicht völlig ausgelaugt.

Die Luft war schwer zu atmen, aber nicht stickig, nur … alt.

Langsam setzte er sich auf.

Neben ihm saß Karin und sah ihn verwundert und etwas besorgt an.

„Du bist wieder wach, schön!"

„Wo sind wir?" Sasuke hatte so einen Raum noch nie gesehen. Sie befanden sich auf einer Plattform mitten im Nirgendwo. Der Raum schien keinen Anfang, kein Ende, nicht mal Wände und Decke zu haben. Nur viele verschiedene solcher Plattformen waren zu sehen.

„Madara hat uns in seine Maske gesaugt, ich soll dich heilen." Der Name Madara löste ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen aus, doch er verscheuchte es. Er nickte. Das Kage-Treffen!  
Er hatte noch eine Rechnung mit Danzo offen und er würde sie einlösen.

„Dann heile mich", verlangte er.

Karin nickte, dann zog sie den Ärmel ihrer Jacke nach oben.

Während grünes Chakra in seinen Körper floss, malte sich Sasuke bereits aus, wie er Danzo umbrachte.

[Ende]


End file.
